inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi ~ Chapter Five
Hi guys!! Here's chapter five~ It took a lot longer than I expected, and it amy be a bit rubbish. Sorry the title sucks, I didn't know what to call it ^^'' Anyway, enjoy!~ Chapter Five - A N E W F R I E N D "Alright, kiddos!" the bus driver called out to the students on the bus "Your school awaits!" All the kids on the bus piled out and made their way towards Raimon Junior High. Kiseki, Akuji, Kotoni and Gemini were quite behind all of them, chatting with each other happily "Our very own soccer team!!" cried Gemini excitedly "What should we call it?~" "Hmm, Rebound?" Kotoni suggested "Too High-School-Musical" replied Akuji "We need something cool!" "The Deadly Snakes?" Kiseki wondered, throwing in random idea from the top of her head "I hate the thought of being referred to as a 'snake'" Gemini remarked, to which everyone agreed "Hey, I got it!" Kiseki cried "How about - Yozora No Hoshi?" "I like it~" Kotoni agreed, and Gemini and Akuji nodded "So now we need members!" Akuji stated "I suggest we split up and start scouting!" "Hai!" They all chorused, before running off in different directions. With Akuji... "Yo, kid! You wanna join the soccer club?" Akuji called out to a passing boy, who looked like a 2nd-year "Soccer? Hell no!" he replied, getting on his skateboard and riding off "Hmph, I understand now wanting to join the team but you don't have to be so rude..." Akuji mumbled, running off to try someone else With Gemini... "Soccer club, soccer club - who wants to join the soccer club?!" Gemini yelled, trying to catch students's attention, to no avail "Are you people deaf? WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB?!?!" "Soccer club?" a girl's voice repeated from behind her, making her jump "Yeah!" Gemini cried "Wanna join?" "Sure, it sounds fun!" the girl replied "By the way, I'm Eliza - a defender~" "Nice to meet you, Eliza-chan!" Gemini smiled "I'm Gemini Prowers!" With Kotoni... "Hey, do you want to join the soccer club?" Kotoni asked a random group of 3rd years who were passing by. They gave her a 'why-the-hell-would-I-do-that?' look and walked off. Kotoni groaned - so far she had asked every kid who had passed, and everyone just ignored her. "Hey! Will you join the soccer club?" Kotoni tried again with a passing girl. "Soccer, hm?" the girl echoed "Sure, why not" "Yay!!" Kotoni sang "I'm Kira Kotoni by the way~" "I'm Bara Mira" Mira replied simply, looking at the floor "So what's the team called, and who're the other members?" "The team's called Yozora No Hoshi~" Kotoni replied "The other members I know of are Akuji Tsukiakari, Gemini Prowers, me (duh!) and Yuki Kiseki" At the name 'Yuki Kiseki' Mira looked shocked and stared at Kotoni wide-eyed "Huh? Is somethin' wrong?" Kotoni asked her "D-did you s-say Yuki K-Kiseki?" Mira stuttered "Yeah, do you know her?" Kotoni questioned, thinking about meeting Kiseki and her saying that she had never had friends before "Y-yeah, I used to" Mira replied "B-but then...the riots..." "Riots?" Kotoni echoed "What are you talking about?" 'To Be Continued...' There you go! Naturally, no-one knows about the riots other than the people who were involved (i.e. not Kotoni, Akuji, Gemini, Eliza etc.) And of course, Kiseki can't remember. 'Next Time!!' Kotoni introduces Mira to her friends, and Mira claims to know Kiseki. Kiseki says that she has never known Mira and leaves Mira confused. The in-complete team start practicing, but some painful memories come back to Kiseki, but she has no idea what's going on. She claims to be ill and goes back to Sun Garden, with dreadful images flashing through her mind... Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 16:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series